1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile sun visor attachments, and more particularly pertains to an elastic fabric cover for original equipment sun visors. Most automotive vehicles are provided with sun visors which are pivotally mounted on a visor rod for movement between flip up and flip down positions. These visors serve as a screen for blocking out the sun and may be provided with various attachments for storing items. The storage of such items on a sun visor provides easy, convenient access to these items. However, storage of various assorted items on the sun visor tends to weigh down the sun visor, and if weighed down to a large extent, the visor may sag. Also the storage of a large number of items on the sun visor can cause a cluttered appearance. Also, there is a recent and growing interest in the display of personalized logos on vehicles. Many people pay extra fees for personalized license plates, for example. Various transparent tinted decals are on the market which are bonded to an upper edge of the windshield to display a personalized logo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of automobile sun visor attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an automobile sun visor attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,262, which issued to H. Hunt on Jan. 9, 1962. This patent discloses an attachment for a sun visor which clips to the original equipment sun visor. The device has a plurality of pockets for the storage of various items. The attachment is in the form of an envelope having open sides. Auxiliary sun shades are pulled from the open sides of the envelope by tabs. These auxiliary sun shapes are formed of a tinted transparent material. The auxiliary sun shade may also be hung beneath the original equipment sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,096, which issued to J. Axford et al on Oct. 25, 1949, discloses a cover for automobile sun visors which provides a plurality of storage compartments. The cover is constructed as a rectangular envelope which is open at one side, but is provided which snap fasteners for closing the opening when the cover is placed over an original equipment sun visor. Pockets in the cover are provided with a strip of elastic material secured across the front edges to retain the edges of the pockets in a closed position. U.S. Design Pat. No. 159,945, which issued to C. Catanese on Sept. 5, 1950, discloses a receptacle for attachment to original equipment automobile sun visors. The receptacle is clipped over the original visor and provides a storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,295, which issued to G. Ritchie on Nov. 21, 1950, discloses a vehicle registration card and service tally holder which may be clipped over the sun visor of a vehicle. The holder is constructed as an envelope of transparent material and provides a pocket for holding various documents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,348, which issued to E. Diefenbach on Mar. 15, 1952, discloses an attachment for automobile sun visors which comprises two brackets which clip over opposite ends of an original equipment type sun visor and two spaced coil springs which connect to these brackets. Various articles and documents can then be stored by placing them under the stretched springs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,670, which issued to E. Steele on Mar. 30, 1954, discloses an automobile visor pouch designed to be attached over original equipment type sun visors. The pouch comprises a sleeve which is slipped over the sun visor and has a transparent pocket which is closed by a zipper.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an attachment for original equipment automobile sun visors which allow an uncluttered storage arrangement for various items. Further, none of these devices provide for an auxiliary sun visor which is provided with an adequate sliding support. Also, none of these prior art automobile visor accessories include an elastic cover which is designed to be tightly stretched over an original equipment sun visor, thus giving a neat and uncluttered appearance. Additionally, none of the above devices provide an auxiliary sliding sun visor provided with storage compartments. None of the above devices provide an auxiliary sliding sun screen which is arranged for the display of a personalized logo. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of automobile sun visor attachment, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such automobile sun visor attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.